


Happy ending

by ringo1123



Series: Happy endings [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Justice League
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo1123/pseuds/ringo1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>童话和故事只存在于书本，这世上没有奇迹，克拉克觉得自己能分清楚虚构与现实，直到布鲁斯出现</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

这世上没有所谓奇迹或是魔法。  
至少在这天的早些时候，克拉克•肯特仍是这么认为的，而眼下，他感到了常识是多么无力。  
”所以，你的意思是，我和其他所有人类不一样，是个，怎么说，异型？“  
克拉克推推眼镜，试图让自己的语气不那么讽刺，可他的对话者显然不以为意，而是解决了最后一口热狗之后，将纸托揉成一团看也不看就扔进了旁边的垃圾桶。接着这位头戴绒线帽的小混混舒展四肢，把一张公园长凳坐成了王座，随后傲然开口：  
”当然不是，肯特，不过你是雷德利导演的粉丝这我并不奇怪，不，你并不是异型，你只是不属于这个世界而已。“  
克拉克感到又一阵无力感袭来，说实在的，作为刚毕业的新闻系学生，星球日报实习职位是他梦寐以求的，即使工作内容主要是打杂，那也比应付一个彻头彻尾的疯子强，于是他双手抱胸以一个绝对具有压迫感的姿势耸立在长凳前，这混蛋甚至都没邀请他入座，开口讽刺：  
”啊哈，是啊，而你知道这些，因为你是个偷车贼？“  
没错，这个不可一世的神棍确实是个偷车贼，虽然眼光不错，瞄上了一辆肯特牌自行车，可惜技术不精，被一边系领带一边冲出门赶着上班的克拉克捉了个现行。然后呢？然后好公民克拉克•肯特不仅没把他扭送警察局，还请他吃了个热狗，代价就是被灌输了一脑袋胡言乱语。  
毫不感恩的偷车贼似乎没有接收到另一人发出的不满电波，而是随意的挥了挥手答道：  
”哼，有意思，之前你的语调里只有无奈和敷衍，表示你既不相信也无所动容，而现在却充满了攻击性，那句话触发了你的情绪？“  
没等到克拉克回答，他又像突然领悟了什么似的点点头自顾自的接下去：  
”哦，我的话剥夺了你的归属感，这让你不自觉的紧张愤怒起来，好吧，如果能让你好受点进而理智配合点儿的话，我也不属于这里，我们的世界并不是这个世界。“  
哦，天哪，克拉克扶住了额头，他感到脑仁发疼，这就是和疯子沟通的问题所在，他们不认为自己有哪里不正常！克拉克觉得自己威严正义的姿势快要绷不住了，在决意把人扭送神经科之前，他决定尝试最后一次沟通：  
”无所不知先生，想必你也知道我是个记者，而记者要对每个消息的来源进行核查，如果来源可信，那么消息才具有可信度，那么，你是怎么知道我，好吧，我们俩是来自异次元的呢？你甚至连自己的名字都不肯告诉我，我怎么可能‘配合’呢？“  
出乎他的意料，椅子上的人似乎对这些话起了反应，他上身前倾改变了坐姿，抬头面对对方，表情也严肃起来，这时克拉克才注意到他有一双摄人的蓝眼睛，只是脑子仍然不太清醒：  
”我怎么知道的目前并不重要，肯特，重要的是我知道多少，我知道你并非你的父母所生，我知道你费尽心机想要找到i自己的亲生父母但多年以来一无所获，某种程度上来说，我能帮你，不过你说得对，作为记者，你有权利去证实这些。“  
说完他自顾自的拍拍屁股站起来，双手插兜转身要走，随后又像想起什么似得回头说道：  
“哦，对了，我的名字叫布鲁斯，堪萨斯•肯特。”  
然后他就这么一派悠闲的走了，丢下一颗炸弹之后施施然自顾自的走了，克拉克没有阻止，他有预感，他们很快就会再次见面，倒不是说他有多期待和这疯子的再会。  
但转折总是来得这么出其不意。

*****

“佩里正在发飙。”同为实习生的摄影助理吉米凑到克拉克耳边继续他的解说：  
“这么重大的新闻居然没人事先听到一点风声，‘王子回归’什么的，高谭日报靠这个好莱坞大片似的专题报道差点没卖断货！网络媒体更是疯了，脸书推特……”  
吉米的声音还在继续，但克拉克全神贯注致力于用目光把手里那份高谭日报烧出两个洞，哦上帝这不是真的。彩色印刷的头版只有一张全身照，那位高谭失而复得的宝贵韦恩氏，站在新任集团CEO福克斯先生身边，对着镜头露出他的亿万美元微笑，他能想象台下姑娘们的心瞬间融化的样子，但那张甜蜜的脸蛋，正是昨天被他徒手捕获的偷车贼。  
偷车贼布鲁斯是布鲁斯•韦恩。  
上帝啊这不是真的。  
早知道他应该多买点韦恩科技的股票。  
“……你知道佩里他……喂！克拉克！你这是要去哪儿？”  
吉米眼见着那位有些笨拙的大个子风一般的收拾电脑领着背包冲出门外，留下一句余音绕梁的豪言：  
“去高谭，搞一个专访！”  
“哦，老伙计，为什么我有种不详的预感……。”吉米喃喃道，克拉克的身影已经消失殆尽，也许这小子确实有特别之处，就像老佩里曾不经意间说漏嘴的那样，不管怎样，他必须为他的好兄弟做好掩护。

*****

高谭中央车站是一座美丽的哥特式建筑，来到这片土地的第一批英国殖民者们修建了它，克拉克并不是第一次来到这里。在老肯特夫妇死于车祸之后，他放弃了常青藤大学的奖学金，开始了为期一年的流浪生涯，他走遍这个国家的每个城市，走遍了这个星球的每块大陆，但仍然没有找到他要的答案。尽管如此，他学会了如何接纳生活，而不是抗拒它所带来的每一个改变。  
高谭并不友善，这座工业老城没有规整的街道，明媚的阳光，这里处处是阴影，这里是冒险家的乐园，而不是农场男孩的福地，克拉克从没喜欢过这座城市，但生活不就是这样充满意外吗？韦恩大厦——当地人喜欢叫他韦恩塔，是这座城市的枢纽中心，此时此刻，克拉克•肯特正在这座高塔的一楼前台，向迷人的前台姑娘亮出他的实习记者证，要求采访全美最热公众人物布鲁斯•韦恩。  
“厄，肯……肯特先生，请问你有没有提前预约？”  
“哦当然，韦恩先生昨天在大都会和我有过约定，我想你们一定能从韦恩先生口中得到验证。”  
说着，克拉克颇具威严的单手推了推眼镜，内心庆幸早上刚熨烫过他的衬衫。前台的姑娘们窃窃私语并叫来了保安，啊哦，这可不是什么好现象，不过也算不上什么意料之外的情况，他吞了口口水，保持岿然不动的表情直至那位特工一般的黑衣保安来到他的面前。  
“肯特先生，我们刚刚查过，韦恩先生的媒体预约里没有这一项，而且韦恩先生本人此时并不在这里，非常抱歉，我不得不请您离开。”  
哦拜托，你们连个电话都没打就想这么糊弄我！克拉克挺直了背，他明白如果利用自己的身高和体型制造压迫感，用从容不迫的语调开口道：  
“也许你们查的不是韦恩先生的私人预约，他与我昨天在大都会有过接触，当然你们也许不信，但我手上有几张有趣的照片，涉及韦恩先生和一些……不太体面的内容，他曾和我约定，用一个独家专访换这些独家照片，但也许韦恩先生不在于这个了？那也许我把它发上网络也无所谓了？反正总有人会承担后果的不是吗？”  
老天保佑，克拉克想，他可没说谎，昨天看到有人偷他的自行车时，他确实偷拍了几张照片留作证据，但那种模糊到连人脸都看不清的照片可不是什么用于威胁的好筹码，但聊胜于无不是吗？最差的结果不过是……。  
“我能看看这些照片吗？”  
保镖先生似乎有些迟疑了，他谨慎开口道，谁知道这些有钱花花公子能捅多大的娄子，他可不愿为什么公关危机负责。  
“当然不行，先生，韦恩先生并不希望这些照片被其他人看到，关于这点，您尽可以找他本人证实。”  
真的，克拉克没有说谎，他这么想着，另一旁保镖先生和前台姑娘们手忙脚乱的打了好多个电话，最后，肯特先生被放行了。  
克拉克选择乘坐观光电梯缓慢的升往顶楼，从这个角度可以将高谭一点点尽收眼底，他需要整理思路，先是捕获一只乔装成小贼的亿万富翁，被灌输了一堆天方夜谭，然后呢？然后现在他在韦恩帝国的心脏地带准备见那个半疯的蓝眼睛阔佬——这么疯狂的事并不是天天都有的。  
当然，在来高谭的路上克拉克就做过了功课，这位韦恩先生此前最著名的事件就是八岁时目睹双亲在自己眼前被杀，克拉克依稀记得当年的媒体像是问到了血腥的鲨鱼一样疯狂渲染这件事，这个亲手杀死自己城市的最大资助者，但更多的报道还是关于这个亿万美元孤儿，这个一朝之间从天堂跌入地狱的孩子，他孤独、饱受排挤的寄宿学校生涯，他半途而废的普林斯顿大学，但从此之后这个人好像突然之间消失在所有的媒体雷达之中，直到现在。  
克拉克倒是觉得不难理解，和其他遭受不幸的普通人相比，亿万富豪能够选择逃避，这无疑是个问题重重的年轻人，他的伪装，他的奇谈也许不过是一个游戏，选择克拉克也许是因为两人相似的经历。但无论如何，他似乎知道些什么，如果得到这些信息的代价是和一个囚禁在成人躯壳里的八岁儿童玩一个游戏，那么克拉克愿意奉陪。  
“叮——”  
“肯特先生，请跟我来。”  
梳着干练法式发髻的秘书用完美的礼仪和微笑将他领进韦恩塔的顶层—巨大，开放式的空间，有人背对着他站在玻璃幕墙前，向晚时分的阳光 将高谭浓重的雾气染成暧昧混沌的橘色，那人痴迷的俯视着这个城市，好像那是世上最美的东西，仿佛感知到克拉克的存在，那人头也不回的开口  
“执着而又热情，我喜欢。”  
接着他转过身来，量身剪裁的西装，完美的发型，还有那双难以忽视的蓝眼睛，布鲁斯•偷车贼•神棍•韦恩露出一个街头混混式的笑容评价道：  
“不过你怎么花了这么长时间？”


	2. Chapter 2

“是啊，我要做的只不过是找到今日全美第一话题人物然后斩杀一堆巨龙飞到他的跟前而已。”  
克拉克不无讽刺的答道，但不禁笑了出来，也许是韦恩那不怀好意的表情逗乐了他。  
“嗯，很有点骑士精神。”  
“喂喂，先生，别忙着入戏了，我找你可不是为了扮演什么故事角色…"  
“嘘”  
他的话被韦恩打断，后者竖起食指压在自己唇上，眼里尽是热切光芒：  
“但是肯特，这一切都和故事有关，你怎么能撇开它不管呢？”  
哦，好吧，韦恩果然只正常了不到三分钟，克拉克提醒自己配合他演戏就是游戏的一部分，重要的是他能得到什么。  
“随你怎么说吧，但上次你说能找到我的亲生父母？”  
韦恩离开他，走向一组看起来十分昂贵的沙发，这次他客气的示意克拉克跟上。  
“我能提供给你一些信息，但首先，肯特，你相信故事，童话，传说之类吗？"  
“如果你是问圣诞老人，那我不相信。”  
“为什么不？”  
天哪，为什么有钱人就可以这样折磨别人！尽管十分勉强，克拉克还是努力给出了一个具有常识的简单答案：  
“因为故事是虚构的。”  
韦恩却毫不受打击，依然振振有词：  
“你该知道，所有的虚构和想像都来自于经验，如果三角形能写童话，那它们的白雪公主一定也是三角形的。”  
“理智尚存的疯子是最疯狂的疯子—克拉克在心里加了个注释，他耸耸肩问道：  
“所以？”  
“所以童话，传说故事都是真的，他们真实发生过，只是过程和书里写的略有出入。”  
“所以？这和我有什么关西？”  
“和你大有关系，因为你来自于一个故事。”  
长时间的沉默，克拉克觉得自己大概快把眼珠子瞪出来了，好吧，现在是什么情况？童话？大概是典型的妄想症患者吧，他开始有点同情眼前这位表情严肃的富翁了。  
“但愿不是什么三只小猪之类的童话……”他暗自想着，也许他不小心讲这些话说出口了，反正韦恩像是被这个想法侮辱了似的大声反驳：  
“你在想什么啊肯特，那种吓唬小孩子的童话，我希望你能严肃点，因为你的态度决定着事情发展得方向，如果你自己毫无信心，那我可没法帮你。”  
瞧这话说的！克拉克一时气绝，他可不是那个伪装成混混不远千里跑去大都会偷自行车的人，他可不是那个坐拥亿万资产，却生活在自己幻想中的人！  
“是吗？那我该相信些什么呢？无所不知先生？”  
“你来自另一个星球，肯特夫妇偶然发现，并领养了你，这就是为什么你总是觉得自己格格不入，为什么习惯性的隐藏自己的原因。”  
克拉克一时语塞，一方面他觉得荒诞不堪，但另一方面，也许来自火星比被亲生父母抛弃要更容易接受也说不定。六年前，他的父母在一场车祸里双双遇难，而直到那天，在镇法医的小小停尸房里，他才发现自己并非肯特夫妇所亲生。那个他所熟知的世界逐渐远去了，但世事依然如常。克拉克知道，他能够走出父母双亡的阴影，因为肯特夫妇给了他足够的爱和教导，但他到底来自哪里？他的父母为和要抛弃他？这些问题如同最顽固隐疾，只会随着时间的流逝愈发严重。  
“……他们为什么要这么做。”  
克拉克喃喃道，他也不知道自己在问谁，为什么会有父母抛弃自己的孩子？  
“他们别无选择，因为他们的星球即将毁灭，把你送走是他们能做的，最好的选择。”  
韦恩的声音好像来自远方，克拉克这才想起他身处何处，他苦笑了一声，自己竟然向一个陌生人寻求安慰，向一个妄想症患者寻求答案，但也许韦恩并不是恶意，也许他的问题更为严重，所以一厢情愿的生活在自己所编制的奇谈之中。  
“也许是吧，也许他们还有一个选择，那就是和我在一起，但这些都不重要了对吗？那么我是什么故事的主人公？”  
“当然是来自星星的《小王子》。”  
“哦当然，外星人对吧。”  
克拉克觉得自己开始理解这种疯狂的幽默感了，也许是记者的本能让他想要在韦恩那光怪陆离的想法里探究一番，毕竟他还承诺了一篇专题报道。而那双火焰一般燃烧着的蓝眼睛是多么符合狂人的特征啊。  
“B2612号行星并不是一颗一小时就能看尽日出日落的小行星，它曾有着高度发达的文明，这个星球的住民曾开启过辉煌的宇宙扩张时代，但过度发达的工业让这颗星星不堪重负，它的金属内核渐渐冷却，大气日渐稀薄……简而言之，B2612号行星逐渐死去，科学官们对它的死期进行了精确的估算，认为他们还有大约一百年的时间可以逐批撤离，但有一位却不这么认为，他认为末日近在眼前，可是没有人愿意相信他……。”  
“这个人，是我的父亲？”  
克拉克甚至不明白自己为什么要问这个蠢问题，好像他真相信这故事似的，但当韦恩一言不发的看着他的眼睛，克拉克觉得心被紧紧揪住，他庆幸自己的表情隐藏在背光的阴影里。  
“我知道这有些难以消化，但……。”  
暴露在夕阳余晖之中无处可逃的韦恩重新开口，克拉克发现那双蓝眼睛里略过一片阴影。  
“但我可以证明，应该说你可以证明……。”  
巨大的声响从背后传来，那是钢化玻璃墙爆裂的声音，事情发生的太突然，克拉克甚至没来得及转头，他只是盯着面前的韦恩，后者不为所动，好像在他眼前上演的只是一出默剧。  
“只要你相信，只要……。”  
克拉克想自己大概是瞬间起身向那个丝毫不打算闪避的韦恩扑去了，因为他的大脑明显没有跟上他的身体反应，他感到双手之下柔软地毯的每一根纤维，背部散布的微小刺痛，他看到视角颠倒，在他下方，韦恩的瞳孔收缩，一片玻璃碎片用近乎是慢动作的速度划过他的脸颊……。接着，克拉克听到骤雨一般的鼓点，这声音几乎要淹没他的知觉，很快他发现这是心跳声，也许是他的，也许是韦恩的，也许是他俩的，他想开口说些什么，但后脑传来一阵钝痛，他感到自己被重重踢倒，滚向一旁几乎南难以动弹。  
“布鲁斯•韦恩。”  
那个打扮得像终结者一样的突袭者只来得及说一句话，因为韦恩可不愿束手就擒，他灵活的从地上弹起身，和那台终结者扭打在了一起。看来富家少爷没少参加搏击俱乐部。克拉克艰难地坐起身，他觉得自己大概断了几根肋骨，但找到电话打个该死的911应该问题不大，只要他能够到自己的公文包，只要韦恩能再撑个几分钟……。  
“不！！！！”  
克拉克看见刺杀者双手扼住韦恩的脖子将他拖离地面，从那破碎空洞的豁口里将他推下高塔。  
“你怎么能！！”  
在意识到之前，克拉克发现自己已经拽住那名终结者的领子，像扔一捆干草一样将这壮汉砸向房间的另一侧，随后他看到高谭的天空，夕阳正在下沉，同样下沉的还有韦恩，和自己——他正像一颗人肉火箭一样冲向不断下坠的韦恩，他们的距离渐渐缩小，直到……“我抓住你了”他听见自己这么说，同时发现那惹事生非的阔佬就在自己怀里。哦老天，他要死了，还是和一个刚认识的疯子一起，摔成肉饼。  
几秒钟之后，什么肉饼都没有出现，他俩紧紧相拥气喘吁吁的站在一头滴水兽背上。  
“……我，我的曾祖父，阿兰•韦恩，建造了半个高谭城的人，这些石像怪兽就是他的杰作。”  
“也许这时与其致敬你的祖宗八代，不如感谢一下眼前救你的人如何？”  
他们还是喘个不停，但似乎谁也没注意到姿势问题，再不可思议的事情都发生了，两个惊魂未定的人挤在一片狭小空间确实不值一提。  
“为什么？”  
“为什么我有一个很赞的滴水兽？”  
“别装傻了韦恩，为什么你要策划一起针对自己的谋杀！你以为我现在在你背后摸到是什么？”  
“韦恩科技出品的贴身跳伞包？”  
“是，不！我问的不是那是什么，我问的是那意味着什么！”  
“当然是为了激活你的记忆和力量，你没注意到自己一瞬间参孙附体而且还能对抗重力了吗？”  
“你找了个人来把自己当面粉袋扔下楼就为了让我发狂？”  
“我说了，你的力量取决于你相信与否，而我对自己认定的东西总是坚信不疑。”  
克拉克挫败的叹了口气、  
“好吧，那我得相信什么？请继续之前的那个外星故事，嗯？”  
韦恩拉开了两人的距离，不过说实话，在这么点落脚地上他们不过是从紧紧相拥变成了眼对眼鼻尖对鼻尖。  
“说来话长，我不介意换个地点谈。”  
说着他从皮带扣里抽出一条绳索之类的东西，将一头固定在石像上，随后重新抱住了克拉克。  
“现在，让我们再来一次信心的飞跃。”  
见怪不怪，见怪不怪，克拉克对自己说，他们跳下滴水兽，一起砸进了下一层的某扇玻璃窗。裹着浑身玻璃渣和半拉窗帘，他们倒在一起。  
“所以，你的理想地点是哪家门垫都比我外套贵的餐厅或是酒吧？”  
“其实，我在想的是北极。”


	3. Chapter 3

在他们脚下是绵延不断的冰架，这些屹立亿万年的泰坦正逐个崩塌，分崩离析没入北冰洋，它们的悲鸣雷霆般振聋发聩，韦恩科技的模型机在耀眼的洁白大路上投下淡薄阴影。  
“我承认我还没来过极地，太壮美了不是吗？初次约会就来这里，别人会以为你迷上了我。”  
“很烂的调情，肯特。”  
“人总得保持尝试。”  
他们降落在一块远离海洋的平缓陆地上，克拉克怀疑自己是不是过于逆来顺受了点，如果不是极地抛尸听起来过于大费周章，他简直要对韦恩的一连串行为感到毛骨悚然了。  
“你的故事就是从这里开始的。”  
韦恩一边说一边解开身上的安全带，走到飞行器后端开始翻找些什么，克拉克简直懒得动一下眼皮，但他希望韦恩找的是香槟什么的。  
“小王子？难道不是在沙漠里发生的吗？”  
“你知道的，当我们谈到文学，真实总是隐藏在故事的表象背后，不，小王子的第一个着陆点就是在北极，现在，你准备好了吗？”  
克拉克正要回头问准备什么，就感到颈间一阵冰凉的刺痛，那是韦恩在他身后往他脖子上戳了用一根细长的注射器，接着克拉克感到视野一片模糊，见鬼的难道真的是极地抛尸吗？他还能清晰的听到韦恩在他头顶幸灾乐祸的声音：  
“抱歉了，这种半睡半醒状态最能激活潜意识里的记忆，睡前故事总是令人印象深刻，这是有科学依据的。”  
见鬼！如果克拉克还能动，他一定要竖起中指，但他只能万般无奈的沉入意识深海，像水草一样随波逐流，唯一的陪伴是韦恩的声音。  
“认定了自己的星球即将毁灭，科学官和他的妻子开始制定逃亡计划，他们选定了一颗年轻的行星，那里曾是多年前殖民扩张的据点之一，大气构成十分适宜，而智慧生命体和他们本身十分相似，文明也有一定发展，如果没有意外，那么星际穿行需要8到10年时间，这就意味着他们刚出生的孩子将会在太空里度过童年，至少他们会在一起。”  
克拉克觉得自己沉入了幽暗的海底，他的心里灌满了北冰洋刺骨的冰水。  
“他们储备资源，改造飞船，设想各种意外情况，做好一切备案，然而事态的发展超出了所有人的预料，末日来临的比科学官的预期还要早，而飞船的维生系统尚不完整，本该维持3~5人长至10年的生存，现在只够维持一人，在迅速崩塌的世界里，他们必须迅速做出抉择……。”  
他们可以在一起，永远在一起，克拉克想。  
“他们决定让他们的孩子拥有最后的机会，让那孩子有机会成长，拥有人生，哪怕那是一个没有他们的人生……他们所见的最后景象就是那艘飞船像一颗冉冉升起的星，穿过地狱的火焰，飞向宇宙深处……。”  
克拉克几乎能“看到”幽暗的海底出现了点点星光，也许这并不是海洋，而是更为广袤更为寒冷的宇宙。

*****

广袤无边宇宙中点缀着各色星光，这是卡尔•艾尔最熟悉的景致，但他像是怎么都看不够似的，盯着舷窗外那些星系，星云和遥远的星辰。  
“卡尔，今天的课程马上就要开始了，你想先学习什么？氪星历史，地球历史和地球地理，宇宙飞船结构和动力……”  
智能AI的声音还是那么平板，但这是卡尔能听到的最人性的东西了，他回头开心的嚷道：  
“地球文明！AI，我要继续看地球文明！昨天我们学到了‘庆典’章节，太有趣了不是吗？等我们到了地球就能加入这样的活动对吗？和所有地球人一起？”

五岁的凯尔•艾尔有着与儿童不相称的成熟，但他毕竟还是个孩子，不错，他并不缺乏玩伴，无所不知无所不能的AI依照地球生物种类创造出了很多宠物，包括小型喷火龙、鹦鹉、海豚、狗狗等等。但凯尔花了好长时间才弄明白，这些“动物”并不是真的“动物”，因为真的动物是不会和他对话，为他朗读睡前故事的。不过很快，他们就要到达地球了，很快他能拥有真正的朋友了！  
“定义‘嘉年华’”  
“……嘉年华，起源于一种祭祀活动，在目前地球所处的农耕时代，则是农业丰收的庆祝活动，在一派田园美景之中，人们成群结队……”  
很快，农田以及欢庆人群的全息投影出现在这艘孤独的宇宙飞船里，年幼的凯尔•艾尔发现自己置身于一片金黄麦田。

*****

他看着月光下的麦田，就像养父所预言的那样，今年的收成非常好，在他们到过的所有村庄，参加过的所有庆典里，这次是最为盛大隆重的，歌声与欢笑声直达天际，熊熊燃烧的篝火几乎能让星光变得暗淡。  
在他脚下，白色猎犬发呜呜声，他转头拍了拍大狗毛茸茸的脑袋：  
“氪里普托，走吧，我们要去参加庆典了！”  
他们一起奔向光明与欢笑之地。  
“凯尔，凯尔！在这里，我在这里，快来尝尝这葡萄酒！”  
即使是在人群之中，吉米那顶滑稽的帽子总是那么显眼，凯尔毫不费劲的在一堆橡木桶边找到了他的朋友，木匠的儿子吉米•伍德，这小个子此时已经醉的不分天南地北了：  
“啊，这就是我最爱的庆典部分——喝不完的美酒！我想他们为了招待神父莱克斯，都把压箱底的好酒拿出来了，来吧凯尔！”  
“我想这就是为什么老伍德从来不喜欢庆典的原因吧，每次你都醉的像头河马。”氪里普托发出赞同的叫声。  
虽然嘴里这么说着，但凯尔毫不犹豫的接过了吉米递来的酒杯，将那醇厚的美酒一饮而尽，他觉得自己就要醉倒在烤肉和美酒的香气里了，虽然这星球上没有任何酒能够真正灌醉他，距离他来到地球已经快十年了，凯尔热爱这里的一切，这比AI所描绘的所有全息投影都要美好，真实。  
“怎么了，你又对着天空发呆了凯尔，再继续这么下去人们会说你陷入苦恋了。”  
吉米用手肘捅了捅他的肚子，害的凯尔差点喷出刚喝下的葡萄酒。  
“嘿，吉米！”  
看见他的窘态之后吉米更加夸张的挤眉弄眼起来，发出连声怪叫：  
“哦哦~我们的伟大石匠之子，英俊的凯尔陷入了爱情的泥泽~~别以为我不知道啊，对啦，为什么今晚我还没见到美丽的路易斯小姐？”  
“行了吉米，这和路易斯小姐有什么关系！”  
凯尔有些无奈，但他不奇怪吉米会有这样的想法，他和养父母去过许多地方，见过许多人，但富有磨坊主的独生女路易斯是位难得一见的美丽姑娘，而她的脾气同样不俗。  
“得了凯尔，路易斯小姐是位淑女，但她骄傲的像是只孔雀，这么多年来，所有的求婚者都被她断然拒绝，只有你能和她成为朋友，而你才来到这里多久？”  
说完，吉米夸张的用一只胳膊搂住凯尔，把自己引以为傲的帽子扣在他头上，快活的宣布：

“凯尔，你和你的父亲都是出色的石匠，你们造的教堂是这么多年来我见过最庄严美丽的建筑了，让你的父亲去提亲吧，我有预感很快会有另一场庆典的！。”  
凯尔笑了，他摘下那顶尖帽子重新戴在吉米头上评价道：“吉米，你见过的所有建筑不过就是几间农舍，而且我和路易斯小姐并不是这样的关系……。”  
很快他发现一秒钟前还在他肩头嚷嚷个不停的吉米现在已经打起了呼噜：“好了，狗狗，看来我们得先把这醉汉送回家才能回……。”

凯尔突然停住，在欢歌之中他听见微弱的呼救声，很快，歌声变成尖叫，舞步被混乱所代替，不祥的火光在不远处燃起，那是磨坊的方向！凯尔冲向那里，火势蔓延的比他想象的还要快，成堆的干草、打翻的美酒，四处逃散的人群，赤黑的浓烟让这场庆典变成了地狱。凯尔只来得及见一个救一个，但这速度完全比不上火势蔓延的速度，一片混乱中他甚至无法确定自己的父母是否安全，还有路易斯，还有这村里的所有人……他见过人类的死亡，不止一次，或是疾病或是衰老，那是自然的力量，但现在，这些好人们不该这样死去，不该在欢乐的庆典死去，不该……。  
“看在上帝的份上，孩子，快走啊！”一名村妇拉住了他的袖子，想要把他拽走，凯尔回过神来，她抽出自己的手臂，安抚着那位村妇：  
“别担心，夫人，我会救你，我会拯救你们所有人。”

*****

“我早知道你是特别的，但没想到你还有这本事，张口就唤来冰雪很快扑灭了大火，嗯？”路易斯坐在墙垛边缘，脸上还沾着烟灰，但她似乎毫不在意，黑曜石似的眸子盯着凯尔，后者有些不自在，他不明白这位小姐怎么能在火海逃生之后还能保持这么旺盛的精神。  
“路易斯，这一言难尽，我想你该回家休息了。”  
“哦凯尔，你不明白吗？我没法回去了。”那美丽的姑娘掉转头，把目光投向远处的森林深处。“我的生活会变成什么样子呢？我会嫁给一个也许富有，也许英俊，也许忠厚的丈夫，然后为他们生养后代操持家务，我会忙于照顾成堆的孩子们，然后在不知不觉间变成了一个老太婆，在我60岁的命名日那天，会有盛大的宴席，我的所有后代都会参加，然后我看着那些环绕着我的亲人们，发现自己仍然是独自一人，没有梦想，没有成就，没有故事，什么也没有……”说着她抬起双手捂住了脸，片刻后她重新抬起头，眼里的泪水一滴不剩：  
“所以凯尔，我决定要离开这里，我要走过所有的土地，遇见各种各样的人，然后写出最动人的故事和歌谣，你会理解的对吗？你会和我一起走吗？”  
凯尔张开口，但他没有机会回答任何问题，因为由远及近的马蹄声和火把打破了月夜的宁静与美好，而莱克斯神父的声音像一把利剑：  
“圣殿骑士们，抓住凯尔•艾尔，那个恶魔！”


	4. Chapter 4

疼痛，黑暗，恶心——凯尔•艾尔从未体验过的虚弱，他能感受到地牢内潮湿肮脏的地面，但他连动一动手指的力气都没有，那颗被莱克斯神父成为“圣石”的绿色石头嵌在镣铐之中，那位大人曾经站在未完工的教堂穹顶下，用痴迷的神情打量着那些承重柱顶端雕刻的天使，对他和父亲说：“多美啊，这将是有史以来最宏伟的殿堂不是吗？”那位深受教众们爱戴的神父转身将热切到近乎狂热的目光转向他们：“你们的作物，我的名字，上帝的威严，将会在这些拱顶石柱中千百年不朽，我的朋友们，我的孩子们，感谢你们杰出的工作！”  
然而就在刚才，那位神父称他为魔鬼，伪装成人类的恶魔，告诉他整个世界都将唾弃他。  
凯尔感到前所未有的寒冷，即使是幼时在广袤宇宙中漂流时也未曾感受到的寒冷。  
也许这寒意来源于孤独而非伤痛，因为即使是在那艘流浪的飞船中，他也从未感到孤独，而他的朋友，AI曾经警告过他这样的情况，那时的他充耳不闻。

“凯尔，你的行为非常不符合逻辑。”AI的声音一如既往的平板，但凯尔能分辨出其中的困惑于不解。“不，普露！我不想征服这个世界，我爱这星球，我喜欢地球人，我喜欢这个世界现在的样子，我过的很快乐，为什么要去改变它？”  
“凯尔，这个世界还处在文明的蒙昧阶段，你在黄太阳下拥有无限力量，你能给他们带来先进的文明和科技，这不是征服，这是发展和进化，你真的认为你能永远对世人隐藏这份力量吗？而且，如果你真的过得如此幸福，为什么要不断搬家从不在一个地方长期停留？”  
“那是因为父亲害怕我的特殊能力会引来不必要的麻烦，我们一起游历了很……”  
“父亲？你的父亲是来自氪星艾尔家族的乔•艾尔！”凯尔被这声音中的怒意惊呆了，他有些不敢置信的问道：  
“普露，你在生气吗？”良久沉默，最后，那恢复了一贯声调的AI回答道：“我想，自从你赋予了我一个人类的名字之后，我开始模仿人类的行为，渐渐有些过火了，原谅我，凯尔。”  
“没什么好道歉的，你是我的监护人，我的导师，我的朋友，我永远不会责怪你的。”  
“但我并不是人类，凯尔，我无法成为你的任何人，我只是希望你能获得最适合你的生活。”  
“相信我，不需要统治这个世界我就能获得幸福，人们喜欢我，接纳我，我并不想惊动他们。”  
“……如果你认为这是最好的方法。”  
“好了普露我该走了，很快就要天亮了我可不想让妈妈发现我半夜溜去了北极！。”  
“再见……凯尔•艾尔。”  
每当他走后，飞船里的所有照明都会瞬间熄灭，他从未回头所以不知道那里有多么黑暗。

黑暗而又冰冷，凯尔从短暂的回忆中清醒过来，他猛地睁开眼，首先映入眼帘的是一颗湿漉漉的鼻子。“氪……氪里普托？”他还是十分虚弱，但之前那种锥心般的疼痛已经消失了。他低头看向捆绑自己的锁链，圣石消失了，莱克斯主教口中的贤者之石，来自混沌之初天使与恶魔的决战，天使手中的盾牌碎裂之后，从天而降许多燃烧的陨星，那些绿色的圣石能够抵抗一切恶魔。凯尔不知道这些传说是否真实，但那东西无疑对他来说是致命的，而现在，它不见了。  
“凯尔，那些石头经分析后发现是氪星的碎片，它们也许是这个世界唯一能威胁到你生命的东西了，别担心，那块石头已经被我转移，没有什么能束缚你了……”  
“等等”凯尔扶着自己仍有些眩晕的脑袋，氪里普托？氪里普托你是怎么到……不对，氪里普托你怎么会说话？哦……天哪！他轻易的挣开那些将他层层捆绑的链条，舒展着四肢：“你是普露的生化机器？就像小时候他给我做的那些动物一样？那真正的氪里普托呢？”那条白色的大狗用一种犬类绝对不会有的神情思考了会儿回答道：“我就是氪里普托，从开始就是，但我同时也是普露……”  
“可你是父亲在集市上买给我的小狗，我照顾你，看着你长大！”  
“普露不放心你一个人生活在地球，它创造了我的形体，有将自己的思维模式复制进我的芯片，我能够从对环境的适应和模仿中逐渐成长，但现在这些都不重要，凯尔，我们还不能确定莱克斯神父手里还有没有其他的氪石，所以现在你得赶紧离开。”  
听到逐渐逼近的脚步声，凯尔一把抱起氪里普托，冲破城墙飞升空中，可惜太阳还未升起，这些动作已经让他感到精疲力尽了。“我得先找到我的父母，莱克斯神父决意明天一早就在教堂前烧死我，他还邀请了红衣大主教前来参观，可我的超级听力还没有完全恢复，否则就能……哦，不！”  
他的心被一只冰凉的手攥住，透过层层墙面和屋顶，他看见了他的养父母，和莱克斯神父在一起，后者正用一把镶嵌着绿色氪石的短剑抵着乔纳森•肯特的脖子，然后，他听到了主教蛇语一般的嘶嘶声。“恶魔，我知道你能听见，如果你尚且珍惜你的寄生父母，那么赶快现形，否则他们将代替你被烧死在神灵面前，恶魔，现身！”他看见房间外迅速聚集的圣殿骑士，他们的铠甲和宝剑在月光下寒光闪烁。  
“凯尔，这不行！”他们在下降，直到重新回到城堡之中，凯尔放下他的狗，像往常每一次一样拍拍它那毛茸茸的脑袋：“这行的，狗狗，你只要相信我，你只要相信我。”

莱克斯•卢瑟紧紧握着手中的短剑，透过厚重的橡木大门，他能听见外头混乱的打斗声和连绵不绝的惨叫，恶魔！他咬牙切齿的想，肯特一家本来是多么虔诚的信徒，多么出色的匠人，是他雇佣他们来修建自己的教堂，而恶魔总能找到最好的宿主，他曾一度极为欣赏那名聪慧的年轻人，但即使是这样，他并不打算拯救这位不幸的凯尔•艾尔，驱魔仪式无法杀死恶魔，只能强迫他转移，而一个得救的人类对他莱克斯•卢瑟有什么好处？他需要一个被活捉的恶魔，需要一场盛大的处刑，需要由他亲手处死这个恶魔，为此他还邀请了红衣主教——那头愚蠢的老肥猪，但无论如何，他仍需要讨好那老东西，直到他自己披上红色的法袍。  
大门轰然倒塌，他握紧了手中的圣剑。  
“莱克斯•卢瑟，这两个人类只是一时被我蛊惑，现在我命令你放开他们！”那恶魔声如洪钟，形如泰坦，毫不畏惧的走近摆满了圣器的祭台，可是莱克斯从不畏惧，哪怕面对魔鬼，他大吼道：“低贱的魔物，你怎么敢在上帝的祭坛前对他的侍奉着下达命令！”话虽如此，他感到后背已被冷汗打湿，手心几乎滑的抓不住那柄短剑。那恶魔听后只是微微一笑，这笑容让莱克斯打了个冷战，因为那表情实在太像人类了，而越能伪装自己的恶魔越是强大。  
“阿列克斯•乔瑟夫•卢瑟，你也许不知道我，可我却对你了如指掌，卢瑟公爵的独生子空有一颗野心，家族的破败城堡和衰落姓氏对他毫无帮助，于是他放弃自己的贵族头衔进入教会，苦心经营步步高升，只求能够早日成为红衣大主教……。”  
“贵族？那些坐拥特权的贵族们除了挥霍炫耀他们的财富之外还会干什么？真正控制这个国家的权力机构是教会而不是国王和他那帮弄臣，财富不过是墙壁上的绘画，鲜艳一时又迅速暗淡，而权力，权力才是圣殿的基石、廊柱和穹顶，百年千年只要人类存在它便屹立不倒！”  
“那么，我可以为你提供一个机会，只要你和我定下一份契约。”恶魔的声音里毫无半点邪恶，充满了安抚人心的力量，莱克斯咬紧牙关，他的心在剧烈跳动，一半因为惧怕一半竟是兴奋：“恶魔的契约？为什么我要和你进行交易？”话音刚落，一阵冷若冰霜的寒气拂过，墙壁上原本熊熊燃烧的火把、祭台上的蜡烛尽数熄灭，莱克斯不由倒退了好几步。  
“凭我是魔鬼，卢瑟，你没发现吗，太阳马上就要升起，观看处死恶魔的人们已经陆续赶来，包括红衣大主教，而现在，你的所有圣殿骑士都在我的魔法下陷入昏迷，你可以在众人眼前烧死这对公认的虔诚教徒，也可以现在就放他们走，然后带着我前往处刑台，在我脚下堆满松枝，然后点燃烈火……不过，尽快决定，卢瑟，你的时间不多了。”  
“你会为了两个人类步入烈火之中？”  
“一旦契约成立，我将无法抵抗它的条款。”  
莱克斯瞥见了窗外的一抹红霞，那是基督之血的颜色，是圣酒的颜色，是法袍的颜色……他还记得当时自己还是孩子，在一场举国欢庆的庆典之中，红衣大主教发表了一篇演讲，他早就忘了那些空虚的言辞，只记得人群中爆发出的欢呼与掌声，当主教本人徒步走过广场，人们饱含泪水亲吻他法袍的边缘……。  
“是的，魔鬼，我们成交了。”


	5. Chapter 5

吉米•奥尔森被夹在四散逃窜的人群中，也许他在尖叫，但他不清楚，当一只巨龙盘旋在你的上空发出撕裂末日般的嘶吼，巨大的膜翼扇动时所带起的气流卷着砂石四处飞扬，所有的人，男男女女老老少少，都像黑暗中的羊群一样仓皇四散时，要从那些振聋发聩的嘈杂声响中分辨出自己的声音确实很困难。  
而他本以为这天已经不能更糟糕了——清早赶到教堂看着你的朋友被当做恶魔烧死，那个总是分外小心，好像自己一失手就会捏碎撞坏什么似得，好心肠的凯尔，他是恶魔？怎么可能！如果凯尔是恶魔，那让恶魔都从地狱现身好了！  
就像是听到了他的祈祷一样，在松枝被点燃的那一刻，会有一头早就该绝迹的巨龙出现？吉米对恐惧并不陌生，但直到今天，所有聚集在广场上的人们同时发出绝望的呼号，那一刻他才知道什么是数百人的恐惧。在推搡的人群中，他跌跌撞撞不知该冲向哪里，那巨龙的翅膀完全遮蔽了阳光，黑暗之中他不知道被什么东西绊倒，一瞬间，所有的声音都离他而去，吉米回过头，空气中充满了令人恶心的硫磺味，他们说从恶龙的眼睛里能看到地狱的火焰……。  
“不！！！！”现在，他终于听到了自己的声音，可那声音嘶哑粗糙，甚至不似人类，然而他没有落入那岩浆般的地狱，他被拔出这摊混乱的淤泥，飞向……飞？  
吉米觉得浑身的血液都在瞬间冻结了，哦不不不他该不会是被巨龙给抓住了吧！按照奶奶的说法，巨龙会把活人抓回巢穴撕碎装饰堆满黄金的岩洞！他开始猛烈的挣扎直到熟悉的声音从背后传来。  
“放送，我的朋友”  
“凯，凯尔？哦天哪你还好吧？老肯特和氪里普托已经安全离开了，到底发生了什么？为什么你……”  
但现在显然不是叙旧的好时间，他被放回地面，这里是教堂边的小山丘，老神殿的遗址，没有得到任何回答，那个他所熟悉的好朋友就转身像一颗炮弹一样飞向了盘旋在半空中的巨龙。  
“谢天谢地！”  
路易斯从倾倒的古老石柱后冲出来并给了他一个紧迫的拥抱，”那曾经不可一世的磨坊主的女儿叫到，还没等他回神，这个匆忙的拥抱就已经结束，“吉米，我们必须把人们带到这里来，至少这是我们能做的。”  
“路易斯……小姐？”  
“怎么了？哦没时间发呆了吉米，我们这就得动身……”  
“……我已经死了吗？”这个疑问还没来得及出口，路易斯就不容分说的冲向了山下的人群之中，那姑娘只穿着衬裙，原本身上红色的长裙被她系在一根木棍上，她高高挥舞着这面简陋的旗帜，大叫着将人群聚集在身边，而空中，凯尔甚至没有一柄宝剑，和那些歌谣中的骑士们不同，他腾空而起，赤手空拳给予那怪物次次重击，颓败的怪兽收起一边破损的膜翼，阳光如同充满怜悯的潮水一般重新撒向大地，吉米知道，他得救了，他们都得救了，凯尔会拯救所有人，而他所经历的这些，将会被无数歌谣所吟唱，他的孩子，孩子的孩子，将代代传唱这一天。

那巨龙最终轰然倒地，嘴里再也喷不出火焰，尸体像一座小山，而屠龙勇士凯尔却没有再次走向他的朋友，他急速上升向北方飞去，像一颗流星一样消失在正午的阳光之中。  
人们陆陆续续回到广场，他们惊魂未定的看着那头巨龙，从巨龙刚一现身就消失不见的莱克斯神父也出现了，他身后是脸色苍白的红衣大主教，莱克斯神父显然已经从震惊中回过神来，他张开双臂用最煽动性的语气高声道：“相信大家都看到了，恶魔凯尔……。”  
他的演说很快被打断，吉米从人群中走出来，他指着巨龙的尸体大叫：“不！凯尔并不是恶魔，他打败了巨龙，和所有历史故事里的英雄一样，他打败巨龙，救了我们。”“没错，是凯尔救了我们，他是我们的英雄而不是恶魔！”这次是清亮的女声，那是路易斯，她坚定的站在吉米身边，很快，更多的人走向他们，直到最后所有人都站在了一起。  
“我的孩子们。”红衣大主教走上前来，他扬起一只手，用包含情感的声音说道：“显而易见，我们拥有了一位天使……。”

深藏在北极冰盖下的飞船里光线暗淡，这很不正常，每次凯尔来到，AI都会打开所有照明，这是他们在早年的宇宙漂流生活中形成的习惯，因为凯尔从小就不喜欢黑暗。  
他从未觉得这里如此黑暗寒冷，这位浴血的屠龙勇士丝毫没有胜利的喜悦，他紧抿嘴唇紧握双拳好像一不小心就会让心中沸腾的怒气爆炸。  
“普鲁！我需要解释！那头龙又是你的小作品不是吗？为什么要这么做？？为什么要攻击他们？？你真以为我会被烧死吗？我本可以制造一点障眼法，让教士们以为我被烧死，然后一切都能迎刃而解了……”  
“……然后……然后你再……再继续隐藏……隐藏……直到再次被人发现……再一次被当做异端吗？”  
AI的声音在不同的地区断断续续的响起，凯尔不由紧张起来，这种情况从未发生过：  
“普鲁，发生了什么？你的系统进程出现了什么问题吗？”他冲进舰桥，手动开启照明，启动飞船主系统扫描程序，扫描还没开始就被停止，AI的声音再次响起：“没有必要了，凯尔，飞船的能源已经耗尽。”  
“不！”  
为什么他从没有考虑过这个问题？他以为普鲁的存在是理所应当的，他以为……  
“凯尔，听我说”那声音轻柔的接近叹息：“这是不可避免的情况……”  
“不，我们，我们在地球找到一些代替性的能源不是吗？我能……”  
“凯尔，时间不多了，我需要你听我说，我不是人类不是任何一种生物，我只能依照逻辑做出正确的事，并不知道它们是不是好事，你不愿用自己的力量统治这个星球，但我不能让你因这份力量而被视为异类，被孤立被驱逐，我要让所有人看到你的力量，知道你的善良……我依照地传说创造了一头巨龙，本意并不是要伤害地球人，而是让你杀死巨龙，解救他们，这样你会成为那些伟大英雄中的一员，你的力量会得到宽恕和理解，你会得到祝福和爱戴，会被接纳，这就是我的告别……"

“不！不！”前所未有的恐惧占据了他的身心，但这里没有任何人可以让他牢牢抓住，AI将会了无痕迹的消失，只留下一片寂静。“这很难，我能判断出这对你来说很难，但是凯尔，相信我，没什么好担心的…”  
“别离开我……”那些幼年时在这艘飞船里度过的所有时光都一一浮现，他们穿过星海来到这颗星球，彼此相伴，而他一心想要拥有自己的生活，如此理所当然……。  
“嘘，凯尔，你给了我一个名字，这对我来说意味着……一切。”  
寂静降临，凯尔慌乱的开启所有线路，但照明逐渐熄灭，他开始大叫，像个手足无措的孩子一样大叫“普鲁，普鲁你在哪儿？普鲁！”  
所有的光明都消失了。  
他能感觉到下沉和寒冷，那艘孤独的堡垒，就这样一点点沉入黑暗之中，浸入冰冷刺骨的海水之中……。  
“再见了，我的朋友。”

*****

“……拉克，克拉克！”  
他感觉到脸颊上的凉意，有人在他身边用和缓而又坚定的语气说些什么，他睁开眼，首先映入眼帘的是一双蓝色的眼睛，多么美丽的蓝色，那是地球在黑暗的太空之中所呈现的梦幻一般的颜色……可他，什么时候从太空中看过地球？  
他恍惚开口：“我是谁？”  
蓝眼睛凝视着他，那是一双充满了坚定意志的眼睛，眼睛的主人说道：“你是农场男孩，星球日报实习记者克拉克•肯特，也是来自氪星的凯尔•艾尔，我们有一段浪漫的初遇，但显然你认为我是个疯子，所以我带你来到了北极，并用一管麻醉药放倒了你，在你沉入睡眠长达……”他抬手看了看表，然后继续道：  
“长达12个小时之后，我相信你已经带着全然不同的心情醒来了，所以你看，肯特，就如我说过的那样，你是个来自星星的王子，而我并不是疯子。”  
“厄……”克拉克觉得头有些疼，为什么在他辛苦归还助学贷款时没人告诉他王子的事儿？在他已有的，关于自己生活的所有记忆里，现在又出现了一些全然不同的碎片……。  
是那些梦境，而现在，梦境中的碎片像是有了生命一般开始聚合，排列，重组，直到所有的信息都重新归位，所有的画面获得了情节，而所有的梦境……似乎都变成了某种记忆。  
他想起来了——

明亮的船舱内，黑发的氪星遗孤正把前额贴在冰冷的舷窗上，呼出的热气在那块透明的墙壁上形成了一块迷雾，他用手指轻轻擦掉些许水雾，让那颗美丽的蓝色星球从这片临时的面纱中逐渐显现，在他身后，负责飞船运行的AI正竭心尽力的实施既定的教育计划，它为孩子讲述地球文明，在空洞的舱室内投下一块块全息投影，AI的声音略显单调平板：  
“……在地球人认为每一个命名日都是值得庆祝的日子，他们……”  
孩子并不介意这缺乏起伏的音调，他兴奋的打断道：  
“定义命名日。”  
“命名日，为新生儿命名，通常以他们敬爱的长辈或喜爱的事物命名，通过给予名字，人与人之间建立起了最某种联系，这是最古老的仪式，名字代表希望、祝福和纽带……”  
“是谁给我命名的？”  
“是你的父母乔•艾尔和劳拉•艾尔。”  
那孩子陷入了深思，然而这暂时的忧愁并未将他击倒，突然间他又再次迸发出活力，对着无形的朋友郑重宣布：  
“那我也要给你命名！”  
“可是凯尔，我并不是人类。”  
“可你是我的朋友，我不能老是叫你AI。”  
“……如果你觉得可行。”  
他想要让自己的表情和语调更加庄严，向一位给爵士颁发勋章的国王，但眼里却不自觉的闪烁着孩童的兴奋与自豪，他开口道：  
“我要叫你普鲁，那是地球的颜色，多美啊！你觉得呢，普鲁？”  
“很美的名字，凯尔。”

那孩子的样子逐渐消散，克拉克感到温热的液体重新在眼中凝聚，她眨了眨眼，希望另一个人不要注意到这些，对方似乎读懂了他的想法，转头看向其他的方向，但这不是他所希望的，他不希望那双眼睛离开自己，于是开口道：  
“你呢？你是谁？我猜你是一个布鲁斯，你长得就像这个名字。”  
那双眼睛果然转向了他，带着些许狡黠的笑意，它们的主人说道：  
“真巧啊，我的名字正是布鲁斯•韦恩，克拉克•肯特。”  
“克拉克。”  
“……好吧，克拉克，现在你感觉怎样？需要……和我谈谈吗？”   
谈谈？开玩笑吗？他觉得自己需要和100个心理医生畅谈300天！为什么他会有这些奇怪的记忆？那个外星孤儿，乘着飞船来到中世纪的地球，不，不对，中世纪的地球可没有龙！那么，就是来到一个很像是中世纪地球的平行宇宙……哦，天哪，他捧着脑袋坐了起来，现在显然不是穷追猛打的时候。  
“相信我，我有一千个问题需要解答，但，不，不是现在。”   
“好吧，我知道这很难消化，那么你不介意下车蹦跶两下吧，这里处于极昼，我想你会需要阳光的。”  
“十分乐意，布鲁斯，我想我需要很多很多阳光。”  
“……叫我韦恩。”  
“好的，布鲁斯。”


End file.
